1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tension responsive position maintenance apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a control system for maintaining proper position and tensioning of a slurry line hose hauler vehicle as employed in automatic mining operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of automatic mining operation as well as the various forms of machinery which contribute to such capability. A particular prior art illustration of such mining approach is to be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,548 in the name of Reichl which illustrates a basic form of automatic coal mining machine connected through a slurry hose system to a central terminal or disposition point. Various other teachings in the past have set forth apparatus for automatic transportation of mined material from the mine face and digging machine to a disposal terminal via hose systems, conveyors and the like; however, to the inventor's knowledge there has never been a wheeled hydraulic hose vehicle system proposed which was completely automatically controllable as to effective length, i.e. mine face to disposal terminal, and which could be left unattended thereby to eliminate the need for one more attendant in the mining operations area.